1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer with a heat dissipating stand, and more particularly, to a portable computer with a heat dissipating stand with both heat dissipating and carrying functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since portable computers are getting more and more popular, not only performance but also aesthetic feeling of the portable computers is improving so as to meet consumer's demands. In the mechanical design of the portable computers, foot cushions disposed on a bottom of a host module are mainly to boost the portable computer for the sake not only of preventing the bottom of the portable computer from being scratched, but also of enlarging a gap between the host module and a supporting surface so as to enhance a convection effect for the bottom of the portable computer. As a result, increase of heat dissipating efficiency can be achieved. Furthermore, the foot cushions can lift the keyboard mechanism as well as boost a liquid crystal display module for comforting a user's shoulder, neck and so on when typing, so as to satisfy designs for ergonomics. Accordingly, the foot cushions make users feel more comfortable when operating the portable computer. However, when the portable computer is not in use, the foot cushions increase thickness of the portable computer so as to affect aesthetic feeling of appearance.